


I'll Show You How

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Smut, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle caught his ex-wife blowing her director, and has never been comfortable with receiving oral sex since. Beckett teaches him how to enjoy it again.<br/>Written for Castle Summer Hiatus 14 Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You How

He manages to avoid it for longer than he expects.

He’s able to divert her attention expertly, and even though he knows she can tell he’s being purposefully evasive, she doesn’t mention it.

It’s not until they’re enjoying what’s left of their weekend in the Hamptons that she pushes the matter.

She’s swimming in the pool, and he’s on his laptop on a deck chair, typing out plot points, so inspired that he isn’t even distracted by Kate Beckett swimming naked in his pool. She didn’t mind, either, pressing a kiss to his lips and assuring him that she was happy for him to get some writing done while she went for a swim. But not anymore, apparently, because he looks up when he realizes that she’s blocking the sun, and he knows the look on her face. Knows it very well in fact – became well acquainted with it the night she showed up at his door soaking wet.

She’s turned on.

“Castle,” her voice is breathy, and he sets his laptop on the table, unable to resist her.

But when he reaches for her waist she’s already dropping to her knees.

“You’re so sexy when you’re writing,” she murmurs, and he grins.

That watching him work turns her on works to his advantage. Not that he can fault her for it – she’s pretty fucking hot when she’s doing her job, too.

“Kate,” he says, reaching for her and kissing her languidly, trying to lift her into her lap and divert her attention to something else.

But this time she won’t be distracted, and she remains at his feet, confusion on her face.

“You okay, Castle?” She asks, concerned, and he nods.

“Yes. Fine,” he says, trying to sound reassuring and leaning to kiss her, but she isn’t fooled by his lies – he was stupid to think she might be – and she stands, straddling his lap.

He wants to pull her close and distract her thoroughly from the conversation he knows he can’t avoid forever, but she rests on his knees, apparently going for physical comfort, not intimacy.

“You won’t let me go down on you,” she states, confusion wrinkling her forehead in a way that should not be so adorable when he’s this turned on.

He wants to ignore the question, to distract her with anything to avoid talking about it, but he looks at her and knows without doubt that she’s the last woman he’ll ever have sex with, and he can’t avoid it forever.

“It’s not you,” he’s quick to assure her, even if it sounds like a line. “I just don’t enjoy it, anymore,” he presses out, embarrassed.

“Anymore?”

Why does she have to be so observant?

“When I was married to Meredith…” he begins, watching the mood evaporate swiftly with the mention of his ex-wife. “Did I tell you she cheated on me?” He asks, struggling to remember whether he ever divulged that little fact flippantly when she was around. In the beginning he was so embarrassed by it he didn’t like to mention it at all, but eventually he found that tossing the words around like it was a joke was an easier way to cope with the fact that he wasn’t enough for his first wife.

“No,” she answers softly, her eyes kind, and he swallows, continuing.

“I came home to find her blowing her director on our couch,” he confesses quickly. “After that, I don’t know… It never did anything for me.”

She brushes her hands across his cheeks, her touch comforting and surprisingly intimate.

“Thank you, for telling me,” she says, her words soft and genuine, and he forces a smile to his lips.

“I don’t have to,” she reassures him, a teasing smirk on her face as she tries to lighten the mood. “You just keep doing such amazing things to me with your mouth that I feel I should reciprocate.”

He gives her a dirty look, even though he knows the mood has been thoroughly ruined and she kisses him softly.

“But can I try sometime?” She asks, her face hopeful, yet letting him know it’s okay, that she doesn’t mind, and he can’t resist pressing a bruising kiss to her lips.

He can’t deny her, not ever, and it’s not that other women haven’t tried; he’s just never been comfortable enough with the act to get out of his head and enjoy it, and he’s afraid it will be the same with her, that it won’t be good for him and that he’ll hurt her feelings.

But the look in her eyes, that sexy, sultry, yet simultaneously _caring_ stare… If anyone could make him enjoy it, she could.

“If you want,” he allows, and she grins, standing, holding her hand out to him as she ends the conversation; starts on about lunch and their plans for the afternoon, and he didn’t think it was possible to love this woman more than he already did.

…

A couple of months pass before she asks again.

They’re standing at the foot of the bed, kissing lazily. They’re taking their time, enjoying the moment, and when he slips his hands up her sides, sliding off her oversized t-shirt, she reaches her hand into his boxers, stroking him slowly.

“Can I?” She asks, and it takes him a moment to understand what she means.

He doesn’t want to ruin it, but it’s clear that she wants this, so he just nods, brushing a hand through her hair.

“I want to show you how good it can be,” she says, kissing his mouth before descending.

She takes her time, stroking him slowly, spreading the pre-cum on his tip down his shaft, rubbing until he’s panting, desperate for anything more, before taking him into her mouth. Her eyes never leave his, and he knows if he wanted to, he could stop her and she wouldn’t hold it against him.

But he doesn’t want her to stop, not really, because she’s sliding up and down him slowly, then sucking only the head of his cock firmly, watching his every reaction carefully. His eyes slip closed, though, because holy _shit_ , he’s going to come if she keeps looking at him like that with her lips wrapped around his dick. She takes him deeper then, recognizing exactly what she’s doing to him and increasing the pace, sucking him relentlessly. He’s hitting the back of her throat, but she’s still gazing at him so lovingly when he opens his eyes that he has to squeeze them shut again.

“Fuck, Kate, you feel so good,” he mumbles, moments away from losing it, and when he cards a hand through her hair to warn her, she doesn’t slow.

He forces his eyes open to see that she’s letting him make the decision of whether or not to pull away.

He comes in her mouth violently, moaning uncontrollably, his hands on her head in an effort to remain standing. She swallows repeatedly, before letting him slip from her mouth, and he reaches for her, desperate to kiss her, to make sure she understands how much he loves her for this.

“God, Kate,” he groans, still panting as he kisses her, and she smiles against his lips.

He struggles to voice just what this means to him, but she knows – of course she knows – and fuck, he loves this woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be very much appreciated :)


End file.
